Merchandise for sale to consumers comes in an almost infinite variety of sizes, shapes and packaging. A store, selling these goods, is therefore presented with the problem of displaying these goods for sale in a easy to reach and aesthetically pleasing manner. One method of displaying a variety of goods is by using a display rack where various brackets of differing sizes and shapes can be attached to the display rack to support the goods as desired. However, in the prior art, display racks typically only enable brackets to be mounted in a few distinct positions, thereby limiting the variety of positions in which goods can be displayed.
A common type of merchandise display includes a slatwall construction. In a slatwall construction, there are T-shaped grooves or "slots" into which various types of brackets can be mounted. The brackets are mounted to the slatwall construction at positions where merchandise is to be displayed. Since the slots in a slatwall construction typically extend across the entire length of the display, a merchant can position various brackets at any point along the length of each slot. In the prior art, brackets have been constructed to engage the slots of a slatwall construction in many different ways. One traditional means of attachment is by the use of a T-shaped protrusion that extends from each mounting bracket. The T-shaped protrusion, if properly aligned, fits into the aperture of a slot on the slatwall construction. The bracket is then rotated to engage the bracket with the slot. Such traditional means for attachment are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,784 to Solheim et al. entitled SLATWALL MOUNTING DEVICE and U.S. Pat. No. 46,296 to Colburn, entitled HAT & COAT RACK.
Another common means for attaching a bracket to a slatwall is with the use of a hook-shaped anchor that engages the slot in a slatwall to create a cantilever configuration. Such prior devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,803 to Grossen, entitled DISPLAY PANEL ASSEMBLY and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,993 to Hutchinson, entitled MERCHANDISE DISPLAY SYSTEM AND MERCHANDISE HOLDER THEREFOR. Cantilever systems also exist where a bracket extends between two adjacent slots in a slatwall as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,989 to Jones, entitled DISPLAY SYSTEM.
A common feature of the above-referenced prior art is that all the brackets were designed to be mounted on a slatwall that has horizontal slots. As such, the brackets are free to move back and forth in the slots and the position of the brackets are unaffected by gravity. However, in some applications, it is often desirable to have a slatwall construction where the slots are vertical. In such an application, the brackets of the above-referenced patents cannot be used because those patents do not contain a locking mechanism that can be used to oppose gravity and hold the brackets in one set position. As a result, if inserted into vertical slots, gravity would pull the prior art brackets to the bottom most end of the slot.
In the prior art, mounting brackets have been developed that can be locked into a set position within the slot of a slatwall construction. Such prior art brackets are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,801 to Oren, entitled DEVICE FOR HOLDING AND SORTING ARTICLES. In the Oren patent, a mechanical fastener is used to join a clamping member inside the slot to a second clamping member outside the slot, thereby clamping the overall bracket to the slot. The attachment and adjustment of such a device requires the use of tools and the alignment of two small pieces across the slot. As a result, such a construction is difficult to install, difficult to adjust and is highly labor intensive. Furthermore, the clamping strength of the Oren patent limits the weight that it can support, thereby limiting the number and types of merchandise that can be displayed on any bracket.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket apparatus that can be used in conjunction with a slatwall construction having vertical slots.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mounting bracket that is easy to install, easy to adjust and capable of supporting a large amount of weight.